Empress
by Mitsukai20
Summary: Every Emperor needs an Empress. Sanada Genichirou is no different. Oneshot. Alpha Pair.


Hey guys, Mitsukai here again for another oneshot. Sorry I didn't post anything these part few weeks; even though it's summer I still have a lot of work to do, that and my computer decided to die on me again for the nth time. Don't worry, I'm working in my stories, and an update would be coming very soon. And to sate some of your impatience, another story for you guys.

Warnings and Disclaimers: Not mine. BL, typos, maybe OOC.

* * *

><p>Sanada Genichirou closed his book, finally paying attention to the person beside him as he gave a level stare that had most of the girls in his class swooning dreamily. He chose to ignore this, only raising an eyebrow questionably at his teammate. Had he heard correctly? Was <em>he<em> really telling him to–?

"Find a girlfriend, Sanada." Niou was beside his table, leaning against his seatmate's table as he smirked down at the vice-captain. Marui nodded along, his dark eyes twinkling with mischief as he agreed to the proposition.

He can't believe he was hearing this. Sanada only gave the Trickster a blank and disbelieving look, oblivious to the sudden tension among his classmates, particularly among the female ones. He felt cautious, however, and if this was another prank Niou was pulling off, Sanada was going to kill the both of them with laps during tennis practice. With a small glare, he exhaled a deep breath, trying not to get irritated, refusing to rise to the bait.

"I'm not interested, Niou. And why are you here in the first place? Don't you have class?" He gave a short, terse reply, letting the two know that he was not going to play along with them. Not now, and not never. They would walk over his dead and rotting body before he would.

"Free period. Sensei can't come to class." Was it him, or did Niou's smile become wider and more… demonic? Deciding that he certainly didn't want to know, Sanada tried to go back to his peaceful reading of samurais again, before Marui spoke up this time.

"Come on Sanada, just hear us out, okay?" The self-proclaimed genius had his palm pressed down on the cover, preventing Sanada to open the book, and with a strangled sigh, Sanada managed not to explode and order them to do laps around the school until they drop from exhaustion, opting to listen, just this once. While he was normally more resilient to these kinds of conversations, he was in class, not in the courts. They also have a free period, and Sanada was still internally cursing the fact that Yagyuu was summoned to the faulty lounge some time ago, leaving him alone with the two pranksters to deal with. It just wasn't his day today, wasn't it?

"Look, Niou and I have been thinking lately," Sanada tried not to snort at this. Since when the two of them _think_? "You, Yukimura and Yanagi are known as the Three Demons, right?"

"…" Sanada had no answer to this, and frankly he thought that it didn't need one. _Everybody_ in and out of the school (at least, the middle school tennis circuit knew) knew that. He tried not to roll his eyes at Marui, his patience wearing thinner by the second. "What about it?"

"So, as they say: 'with every great man, there's a great woman behind them', right?" Marui moved forward eagerly, intentionally making his voice louder so that it carried over to every corner of the room. "So, since you're Emperor, you should have an Empress with you!"

Now Sanada looked at the both of them as if they were crazy. What kind of warped up logic was that? Him, with a _girlfriend_? Unthinkable. He didn't have time for such things, with tennis taking up most of his time, anyway, and having a relationship during this crucial point in the tennis season would be disastrous.

"_Tawakega_." The vice-captain huffed, not even considering the idea at all, not seeing the disappointed faces of the girls around him. "Stop this foolishness. We need to concentrate on tennis right now, not on these kinds of… things." It made him feel somewhat awkward, though, talking about it freely during class. Ears turning a bit pink in slight embarrassment, he tried to close to the subject, but Niou's ever drawling voice stopped him from doing so.

"Puri. Sanada, you need to get that stick out of your ass." Niou grinned madly at this vice-captain's discomfort, causing the raven-haired teen to scowl darkly at him. If Sanada had his way he would have throttled the platinum-blond already and kicked him out of the club, but he cannot deny that the teen had talent, that and the fact that Yukimura would kill him for ruining his team if he would do so. "You really need a girl to loosen you up a little. I swear you already have premature wrinkles growing on your face."

… Did he really look that old? Trying not to be affected by that, though it _did_ sting a little, Sanada's voice came out a little sharp, slightly faltering as he kept a tight lid on his emotions. "I do not need to… loosen up. And we cannot afford to be distracted; Seigaku's enough problem as it is." The mention of their rival team made Sanada's blood boil, his expression darkening slightly. To the girls watching, he looked to be intensely deep in thought, his dark eyes narrowed in concentration, causing them to sigh dreamily again. To his teammates, however, it was a dangerous look, one that had them backtracking quickly, though it was weaker compared to Yukimura's ability to make them run screaming for their lives with a simple look, and definitely not enough for them to rest their case.

"But you're the Emperor, aren't you?" Technically, it was a title that could only be applied in reference to his strength in tennis, but Sanada didn't bother to correct him. He liked his title being mentioned, though he would slice himself up before admitting it out loud. "So you definitely need an Empress!"

"Why don't you try giving Yanagi a 'Mistress' first? Or Yukimura a 'Goddess'?" The sarcasm dripped heavily in his tone. While he wasn't adverse on Yanagi having a 'Mistress', he did have reservations when it came to their captain. Yukimura Seiichi was simply on another plane of existence, absolutely _no one_ could stand by his side as an equal, or Sanada believed. There's no person on Earth that could compare to Yukimura Seiichi, and Sanada sincerely doubted if they could find a 'Goddess' for him.

"Heh, Yanagi can find his own 'Mistress', and Yuki-buchou's practically a living god." Marui shrugged. "No person here would be able to handle buchou. We've given up on him."

Too true, Sanada thought, feeling a little relieved and satisfied that the two of them hadn't brought Yukimura down to their tricks. Not that he was going to let them, of course.

"And? Who're you thinking of being my… 'Empress', then?" He asked before he even thought about it and bit his tongue, cursing himself internally. Now he'd done it. He just had to open his big mouth, and the words left an almost distasteful taste in his mouth. He most certainly did not need an _Empress_, or whatever title Niou and Marui came up with to pair up with him.

When he saw Niou and Marui smile at each other, he knew that he had made a grave mistake in asking that question out loud.

Niou leaned forward, feeling that they're finally making some progress. He and Marui made it their personal mission to piss off a member of the tennis club once per day, and today's lucky candidate just so happened to be their vice-captain. And besides, Sanada was very fun to rile up, if done properly, and he had just given them a free pass on a one way road to humiliation.

"She has to be good in tennis." Niou declared, ignoring the raven's splutters of protest.

"Someone who knows how to have fun, because god knows you need it." Marui answered immediately, and immediately the class started to titter excitedly.

"Someone sexy!" A male classmate piped in.

"And cute!" A girl decided to add on. And soon enough a lot of people are piling their own ideas for Sanada's 'Empress', with the boys starting a school wide search to find a girl that would fit their 'qualifications', while the girls started primping themselves up, hoping to be that girl whom Rikkadai's Emperor would take as a… consort, for a lack of a more eloquent term.

Sanada resisted the urge to bang his head on the table as the rest of his classmates got on his case. Now he was being surrounded by girls, telling him that they were the Empress he was looking for, a headache starting to throb as his quiet time was finally shattered and the duo had finally succeeded in their mission, exchanging ideas as if he wasn't sitting there in the first place.

His small blush steadily got worse as the conversation turned more risqué, wanting very much to get out of the room right now as they debated over the character of Sanada's Empress. As much as he wanted to just hightail it out of there, his pride would never forgive itself if he would back out right now as they discussed his probable love life out in the open. And so he gritted his teeth and stayed still, trying to block the scene in his head, wishing against everything else that someone save him from the embarrassment he was experiencing.

The door slid open and Yukimura Seiichi peeked in, a little curious on why Sanada's class was noisy, when it was usually the most orderly in the whole floor. He was treated to the sight of Sanada sitting awkwardly on his chair, looking flustered while the rest of his class surrounded him, chattering cheerfully further on Sanada's possible Empress.

"Oh? What's going on here?" His softly-voiced question managed to carry over the class, and the rest of Sanada's classmates looked up, greeting the blue-haired teen cheerfully before turning back to their heated arguments.

Sanada looked up, unable to believe that the blue-haired teen was really here. "Y-Yukimura," he breathed a small sigh of relief. Finally his captain was here. He would put a stop to all this madness.

"Oh, Yukimura, glad you could make it." Niou's teal green eyes were full of mirth as he spied his captain entering the room, looking interested and puzzled at the same time. "We were just talking about Sanada's Empress."

"Sanada's Empress?" Yukimura hazarded a glance towards his best friend, and when he saw the tips of Sanada's ears blushing beet red he turned back to the Trickster, not quite following the conversation. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we asked what kind of girl Sanada wanted. He's known as the Emperor, right?" Marui chimed in, already having a master list with him. "So we figured that he should find an Empress for him too."

"Ah, I see." Yukimura chuckled, feeling quite sorry for his best friend at the moment. "May I see the list?"

Marui handed it to him, and Yukimura hummed in thought as the one-foot piece of paper was detailed with different descriptions, some more contradictory than most. He laughed quietly at some of the particularly outrageous ones, not catching Niou's question in his amusement.

"Hm?" He looked up, blinking as he cleared his head. "What was that, Niou?"

"I was asking about your opinion on Sanada's Empress. What do you think? What would she look like?"

"Yes, yes, tell us, Yukimura." Marui leaned on a desk and leaned forward interestedly. "After all, you're Sanada's best friend. So you'd be able to tell us who his type is."

"Sanada's type?" The captain laughed out loud this time, causing the rest of the class to look at him curiously, and for Niou and Marui to look confused. He was still chuckling as he answered back, leaving his spot to tap Sanada on the shoulder, who was trying to block all of the conversations around him. "I don't think that's necessary anymore."

Sanada looked up, startled, and instantly froze when Yukimura gave him a short, sweet kiss on the lips.

Everyone in the room was… shocked, to say the least. Yukimura pulled away, smiled sweetly at Niou and Marui's stupefied faces, their mouth hanging wide enough to fit a tennis ball in and caressed Sanada's cheek lovingly before going out of the room, but now before turning back to them and giving them all a cheery wink.

"Why choose an Empress when he's already got a Demigod?"

* * *

><p>... I agree with Yukimura's logic completely.<p>

On another note, my girlfriend thanks all of you for saying that she's an awesome being and for always reading my stories, and that she promises to make me write more PoT BL stories. Especially the M rated ones, and I'm currently working on one now, much to my horror and her excitement. I can't bear to look at it without blushing, and when I've finally had it she told me that if I need to write something of those sorts, I would need some "first-hand experience" (heaven forbid!). So she called a mutual friend of ours who had recently come out as bi, told him of my 'problem' and he said, within my earshot and very blatantly:

"Your boyfriend's cute. Either way, I'd do him."

And, to add further to my embrassment, she only sighed and answered "I know right?" while looking at my direction.

... Yeah, I'm surrounded by crazy people.

Read and review, comments appreciated.

_**Mitsukai20**_


End file.
